All of Time and Space
by The Author in the TARDIS
Summary: I was a normal 22 year-old girl working in a bookshop. So what happened when I run into the Twelve Doctor? Well, it's going to be quite a ride, that's for sure!
1. Recalling

Wait, what?

"Wait, so you're a time-traveling alien?" I asked to the man in front of me. I stared at him, and the day replayed in my head.

- Earlier that day-

I whistled as I dusted off the bookshelf, the feather duster twirling in my hand. The library I worked at was oddly quiet, except for a man reading an old book about the Great Holy Roman Empire in the corner making tsking noise every once in a while. I saw him coming into the shop earlier without a word, and immediately went to the history section. He was tall, had dark, blonde (Or is it a light orange?), short hair, and grey eyes. He wore a pretty awesome long, dark brown coat with a black suit underneath and a black and yellow tie, which I was sure he bought from Islands of Adventures. I would know, as I worked there once. Good times. So, he seemed around his early twenties, but he had this look in his eyes, like they saw things a man his age wouldn't normally see.

Anyway, so since it was a Wednesday, not many people were here. Only I, the man, and Natasha, one of my friends who kept me company were in the shop.

"…Oi! Come to Earth Emily!" Natasha snapped me out of it.

"What? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I said.

"Right, and you were checking out pretty boy there." She said in annoyance. I found my eyes drifting over him, but I quickly focused it towards her.

"What, no I wasn't! I was simply _observing_ him. Notice how he's reading that history book, and he keeps making that tsking noise? It means he thinks that it's incorrect." I stated. She chuckled, giving a rare smile.

"Dear me, Ms. Trenor, dear me."

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Don't go quoting Moriarty on me, Natasha." She crossed her arms smugly, and leaned back. Her phone beeped, and she pulled it out.

"Damn it. It's Christopher."

"Wait a minute, isn't he the guy you're supposed to be on a date with?" I asked, pointing the feather duster at the blonde.

"Yeah, he's asking where I am. Listen, I have to go. Au Revoir!" She stood up, and left the shop, the bell chiming her departure. I shook my head smiling, and checked my watch. 9:30. _Right, I have to close shop._

I set down the feather duster, and walked over to the man. He seemed caught up in his book, till I realized he was holding something in his hand, which seemed to delete entire passages in the book, and he was writing in his own paragraphs. Naturally, I was irritated that someone would do that to a book.

"Excuse me, but what the hell are you doing to that book?" He looked up, and fell off the chair, snapping the book shut.

"N-Nothing!" He stammered, trying to stop me from seeing it. Fortunately, by doing that, he dropped whatever he was using, and I picked it up. It was a copper cylindrical object with a green light topping it, and many small buttons on the left side.

"What on earth is this?" I questioned the man, who was trying to get it back.

"Oh, it's nothing. Seriously though, I need it back." He reached out to grab it, but I pulled it back.

"Give me the book, and I'll give you your what's-it-called back." He thought it for a moment, and then grudgingly gave the book back.

I flipped through the book, raising an eyebrow. I glanced over to the man, to find that he was gone.

"You know, I'll have to have a word…" I looked around, realizing he was gone.

"Oh." I closed up shop, and the man was nowhere to be found. I walked up to my bike which was locked up, and I placed the book in the basket in the front, to try to decipher the nonsense when I got home. Unlocking the bike, I rode it halfway home till I crashed into something, or to be more precise, some_one_. I fell off my bike and onto the concrete, but I got up with only a few scratches.

"Watch where you're- Hey, you're that guy at the library!" I said, helping him up.

"Er, yes, yes I am, now I must REALLY get going, as I believe that building is about to explode in oh, 30 seconds?" He pointed over to an old, abandoned building in the middle of nowhere where I had a vague memory of daring someone to go in there.

"Wait, why is that building supposed to explode?" Twenty seconds.

"Well, I rigged a device to destroy every single cybermen in the basement." Fifteen seconds.

"Wait, what?" Ten seconds.  
"Oh, for Rassilon's sake, just run!" He grabbed my wrist, and ran opposite of the house.

-Now-

Since the house exploded, we pretty much had a dangerous day. I had some weird thing called a cybermat follow me home, then it tried to kill me, but not before the Doctor dissembled it somehow. After that, he snuck into some base along with me and we blew the place up. Again.

"Uh, hello?" He waved his hand in front of my face.

"What? Oh right." I shook my head.

"Well, do you want to come or not?" The Doctor asked, leaning against his TARDIS.

"Well, I guess I could, I mean after all, we did run into Cybermen after all, but I have a life, you know." He sighed.

"Ahem, time-traveling machine? You could travel with me for months, and when I bring you back, only a second would have past!" I considered it.

"Ok, fine." He smiled, and snapped his fingers. The doors opened inwards, and a golden glow surrounded the air outside. I followed him inside, and my eyes widened.

"Oh my god, is this another dimension?" I asked, spinning around.

"No, it's-"He stopped.

"Oh, well, it's something like that." I grinned, looking around.

"Ok Emily, all of Time and Space, where do you want to start?" He asked, resting his hand on a console.

"312 Black Tie Lane." His eyebrows furrowed.

"That's two miles away from here."

"I know, I just need to get some stuff, pack you know." I said, waving a hand. He punched several coordinates into something, and the TARDIS disappeared from the street corner.


	2. Onwards, my friend!

**A/N: Ok, I forgot to mention that this is my first story on here, so I could use some constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to add this, but I don't own Doctor Who. I only own Emily.**

"Ok, I'm back!" I said, with the bag slung over my shoulder. To be honest, I don't really have a lot of stuff, so my bag is pretty small.

"Good." He chirped, leaning against the rail.

"Ok, so where do you want to go?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh god, what am I going to pick? Anywhere in time and space… I got it! The future!" I said dramatically. Oh, this was going to be great!

"Got it! Hold on, cause here we go!" He pulled down a rather large switch, and I held on to the rail. Good thing I did, because the TARDIS took off, and I was nearly thrown to the floor. I didn't know whether I should yell in fear, or laugh. I tried to get up while the Doctor ran around the console, pressing buttons and flicking switches. Managing to pull myself up, I grabbed hold of the rails, and laughed.

"Are the trips always this rough?!" I shouted to him.

"Meh, most of the time!" He laughed out, before flipping a switch.

After the rather long and bumpy ride, I was able to stand up, holding onto the rail.

"That… was terrifying." I swallowed after I spoke. I never had liked roller-coasters, and the TARDIS was certainly like one. The Doctor looked at me in amusement.

"That's the first time I've heard that." He chuckled.

"Anyway, where did we land?" I asked.

"You'll find out. Just go ahead and open the doors." He had a big smile on his face, motioning her to go to open the double doors. Taking slow steps, I grasped the handle, taking a breath. This was it. I, Emily Skylar Bianca Trenor, was going to the future, perhaps thousands of years, where everyone I know is dead. _Geez, you're such a ray of sunshine_, a voice inside of me said. _Shut up_. I thought. _Come on, where's your sense of adventure? Open the damn door already!. _ I opened the door and poked my head out. I held my breath as I looked at the scene in front of me. It was a field full of soft, green grass that went up to my waist, with several wildflowers varying colors from white to a color which I could only describe as navy.

"Doctor, why are we in a meadow?" I asked, looking back. He was leaning against the blue box, smiling.

"You'll see. Besides, I wasn't aiming for the meadow. I was aiming for the village over there. Oh well. I guess landing in a meadow is less conspicuous then landing in their town square." I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Like landing somewhere, and you go up to some random person and say, 'Oh hello! I'm the Doctor, and I'm an alien that travels through Time and Space in a blue 1960s police box that's bigger on the inside! Do you want to come and see the stars with me?' _That's_ not conspicuous?" I mocked him, making my voice a bit higher.

"Hey, I do NOT talk like that!" He huffed, and crossed his arm. The Doctor resembled a little kid, who is angry at his parents after they won't tell him something.

"I know." I replied simply. He shook his head, and stepped outside.

"Well, are you coming or not?" He asked. Then, under his breath, he added , "I really hope I landed at the right time…"

"What was that?" I asked. He said it softly, so I only caught the words, _hope, right, _and _time._

"Nothing, nothing." He said quickly. I eyed him with suspicion, but brushed it off.

"Ok then. So, now that we're here, would you mind telling me where and when are we?"

"Not yet. What's the point of knowing where you are if you don't get a surprise out of it?" I didn't get what he said, but I nodded along like I understood.

"Got it." I said.

"Great! Onwards, my friend!" He said grinning.

"…Is that going to be your catchphrase?" I couldn't help myself asking, trying to stop my snickering.

"Well what's wrong with that? Catchphrases are _cool_." He emphasized the last word.

"…Are you sane?"

" Only a tiny bit. Besides, all the brilliant people are slightly insane." He said before he started walking ahead.

"Oi! Don't leave me!" And with that, we headed towards the village.

**A/N: Yeah, I will say, I wasn't exactly ok with this chapter, but oh well. You can't get everything in life.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, here's chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, only my OC character Emily.**

** Chapter 3: In a city, there was a TARDIS**

As we entered the town/village place, I looked around and asked, "Doctor? If we're in the future, how come it looks like we landed during the renascence?" He looked to me and replied,

"Well, 17 years before now, there was a great war where everything was falling apart. Natural disasters, nuclear weapons and so on. Anyway, so it ended, and the world was a mess. So, the person who was in charge at the time decided that the human race should start anew. That's why." His voice seemed a bit hollow, but I didn't say anything. Instead, I changed my attention to my surroundings.

"Ok, so why are we here?"

"Well, every year, this town holds a spring festival in honor of spring and they see it as a time of change. That's why we landed here. Besides, I've been here before after I saved the mayor from being eaten by a giant alligator –Long story- and because I saved him, he granted me two passes for the spring ball, which takes place after the festival AND only important people can go!" He was grinning ear to ear while saying this.

"… A ball?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What? I thought girls liked those kinds of stuff." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"… Hmm. Well, yeah, they do, I guess." I muttered.

"See? Come on, we have so many things to do, and many things to see! You should see the birds here, they're absolutely wonderful!" He talked to me as we walked, blabbering on about the many things that were here. I looked around, and for some reason, this reminded me of The Shire in Lord of the Rings.

"Doctor, is there a reason why this looks like The Shire?" I asked.

"Ooh, now that's an interesting story! And yes, there is a reason. It all started in 1930, after I accidently landed in his office…" He blabbered on for a while, and truth be told, I only heard half of it.

"So there really was Smaug? And a Bilbo Baggins?" He nodded. I smiled at the thought.

"But that still doesn't explain why this looks like The Shire."

"Well, the thing is…" Then he talked more at a speed at 99.99 miles per hour, and it hurt my head just to decipher what he was saying.

"Ok then." I said, not even sure if I heard any of the words correctly. He talked _really _fast.

"Though you are going to take me there someday and maybe Hogwarts as well, if it does exist."

"Sure thing, Emily! I haven't talked to Gandalf and Dumbledore in a while…" I raised an eyebrow, and shrugged it off. Wow, 18 hours I've been with him and he still surprises me.

"…I don't know what to say about that." I admitted.

"I wasn't expecting you—Oh Rassilon's glove is that the rare—"(He said something I couldn't understand)"Bird?" He was seething with excitement as the Doctor ran over to a large blue bird which reminded me of a raven.

"Oh wow, you haven't been seen in over 18 years! Why show up now?" The bird squawked, and the Doctor nodded.

"Ok, yeah, the spring festival is beautiful. But why now… Oh. Oh. I get it." I blinked, then slowly said,

"Doctor? You do realize that you're talking to a bird?"

"I know."  
"How do—how can you understand it?" The bird squawked again, and the Doctor sighed.

"Emily, 'it' is a 'she'. And besides, I speak every language! Including, but not limiting to, Bazillion, Greek, Cantonese, Baby, and Bird as well!"

"… That's pretty awesome."

"I know right? Anyway, Ocell here was telling me that something here is odd. Something strange has been happening in these woods." He motioned over to a forest I hadn't seen before. Had we really walked that long?

"Something old and dangerous is roaming those woods." His voice became cold, and I wondered if there's a side of the Doctor I haven't seen yet.

**A/N: So yeah, there's this chapter. To be honest, I have no idea why I put the Lord of the Rings stuff in tis, thou it may have to do with the fact that I am currently watching Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers and watched Hobbit last Sunday in****_ Imax 3-D!_** **How awesome is that?**

**Ahem, anyway, rate and review please! If you do, I'll give you a yarn version of Martin Freeman as in Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy!**


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Ready

**A/N: All right, chapter 4 is here for anyone following this! Which is currently no one the last time I checked. L**

**Emily: Uh, aren't you forgetting something?  
Like what?**

**Doctor: The disclaimer?**

**Oh, right! I don't own Doctor Who, only Emily. Oh, and I don't own James Bond also.**

After he said that, we both heard a chime.

"It's that time already? Well then, time to get back to the TARDIS!" He then took off, and I ran after him. He was extremely fast, so that when I finally caught up to him, I was panting for air.

"-Gasp- Warn me, -gasp- before you start –gasp- running." He gave a lopsided smile, and said sorry.

"-Sigh- Ok, so what are we doing again?" I asked, leaning against the TARDIS.

"Just follow me." He disappeared inside, and I followed him in. 8 minutes later and a lot of corridors, he walked into a big room, and I craned my neck to look around.

It was a wardrobe. I think it is anyway, it seems more like a giant, walk-in closet with 6 floors of clothing. The entire place took my breath away, and not because it was a bit stuffy.

The first floor was circular, with racks of various jackets hanging off. Leather jackets, blue jackets, army jackets and even an awesome black military trench coat, you name it, he got it. There were shelves against the walls, holding pants (**A/N: Or whatever you Brits call those. British Terminology is weird) **and shirts. I looked in the middle, and there was a sign that read:

First Floor: Men

Second Floor: Women

Third Floor: Men historical Clothing

Fourth Floor: Women Historical Clothing

Fifth Floor: Accessories, Men and Women

Sixth Floor: Shoes

There was a spiral staircase going up right next to the sign, and I quickly headed up to the second floor.

"Wait a minute, would I go up to Women, or Women Historical Clothing?" I asked 3 steps up.

"Go to the latter. All the dresses are there."

When I came down (It's tricky trying to walk down a narrow staircase in a dress), he wasn't there, so I assumed he was in the console room. I picked a nice dress, nothing too simple, but not too complicated either. It was a long, navy blue dress with ruffled sleeves, and a black belt around the waist.

Anyway, so I walked down the stairs, and found the Doctor lying on a chair in said console room. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a bowtie, and I heard him muttering,

"I really hope this suit doesn't give me any more bad luck. Two regenerations and this thing STILL fit me." To be honest, he looked really cool in it.

"Hello Doctor." I said.

"Please, my name's Bond. James Bond." He straightened the bow tie, and after a second, we bursted out laughing.

"That –Laugh- is brilliant!" I said throughout the laughter.

"-Laugh- I know! It never gets old. Now come along, we have a festival to go to."

"Wait a minute, if the ball is AFTER the festival, does that mean we missed the entire thing or I have to spend the entire time in a dress?" He shook his head.

"The latter."

"Do you like that word?"

"…Maybe."

**A/N: Right, so that's it!**

**Emily: Doctor, is that REALLY your favorite word?**

**Doctor: Nah, it's hippopotomonstrosesquippedal iophobia. **

**… What?**

**Doctor: -Sigh- It's a fear of long words. Huh, ironic as it's a long word. Anyway, so Review and Rate! It makes our lazy author –Hears a 'hey!'—write faster.**

**Emily: Pretty please?**


	5. Chapter 5: An unexpected friend

**A/N: All right, chapter 5! This should be the chapter where everything starts… I think.**

**Emily: Good, because it's awfully dreadfully the first four.**

**Oi!**

**Doctor: Oh, and she doesn't own Doctor Who. Besides, if she did, the show would've died out years ago. –Ducks after I throw a book at him—yeah, ignore her. **

"Ah, this place is so nice at night!" The Doctor said. I had to agree with him on that. The stars shone brightly, brighter than it would ever be at home. Lamps were lit outside the houses in the hills, and I just loved it.

"Doctor, you are absolutely right."

"Of course I am! When am I not?"

"I don't know, but I know if I look _really_ hard, I'll find something." He scoffed.

"Good luck with that." I grinned. I have my ways of finding things. As soon as I thought that, I accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry!" I said.

"It's ok—Doctor?" Said Time lord looked at the person and his face lit up.

"Thomas M. Trenor! Haven't seen you in forever!" The man smiled as I finally got a good look at him. The reason why I didn't the first time was the fact that Thomas was a good 3 inches shorter than me.

He was a rather pleasant man, with brown eyes and a jump-ski nose. He had a mop of shoulder-length curly black hair that fell over his warm brown eyes, and a toothy grin. He was wearing a suit like the Doctor's, but not as new.

"Emily, I want you to meet Thomas, a friend of mine. He helped me save the mayor!"

"I didn't do anything, I just tagged along with you."  
"Ahem, you distracted the Alligator. That's not 'anything'. You saved his life and you know it." He deadpanned. Thomas blushed, and muttered a thank you.

"Now, I recently heard there were going to be fireworks." The Doctor leaned in.

"Mind telling me where they are?" Thomas didn't do anything for a second, than pointed to a tent.

"They're there, but Doctor what are you going to—and he's gone." I watched the Doctor disappeared inside the tent, and I couldn't help think that this is remarkably like the first Lord of the Rings movie, where Merry and Pippin mess with the fireworks, only to be discovered by Gandalf and is forced to wash the dishes. I remembered when I watched the movie with Dad; I was only ten at the time, but I thought it was the coolest movie on earth.

"So, how did you meet the Doctor?" Thomas asked.

"Oh, he just walked into this library I worked in, and vandalized a book on the Great Holy Roman Empire." He raised an eyebrow.

"What? It's the truth! Then, well, it gets complicated later on. Long story short, I ended destroying the Cybermen, which was after something –I don't know what, the Doctor never said- and blew up their base."

"… That's better than my meeting. I literally ran into him and ended up getting pie all over his suit." I held back a laugh.

"…What kind of pie?" He was about to answer when the Doctor came back, putting something in his pockets.

"Doctor, what did you do?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. I just modified the fireworks a _tiny_ bit." Thomas was about to say something when a girl called him over.

"Excuse me for a second." He left, and I asked the Doctor something that I've been meaning to ask since I met Thomas.

"Doctor, quick question; Thomas's last name is _Trenor_. He's related to me?"  
"Well, yes. He is your great great great great great…"

-18 greats later-

"—great grandson!"

**A/N:Yep, that's it! **

**Emily: To be honest, I wasn't really surprised.**

**Doctor: Yes, you didn't seem like it.**

**Also, thanks to RenegadeArtist for following this story! **

**Review please!**


	6. A Sadly Short Chapter

**A/N: Yes, chapter 7 is now up! And I am SO SORRY THIS IS SHORT AND I TOOK FOREVER!**

**Emily: She doesn't own Doctor Who. If she did, we'd be able to have every Doctor returning to be in the 50****th****.**

"I can't believe I met my many great-grandson." I said after a while.

"What year is it?"

"3096." My jaw dropped.

"_That _many years into the future?" He nodded cheerfully, and then switched his attention to a stall selling jewelry. This was a bit much for me as I thought about it. My thoughts were interrupted as fireworks went off, but they weren't just ANY fireworks. They shined bright like the sun as they went off in bright colors of yellow, red, blue and some colors I couldn't even tell. I turned to the Doctor, who was smirking.

"Doctor, did you have something to do with this?"

"Eh, maybe. Maybe not. So what if I did? Oh and by the way, I need to get a gift for a friend; do you think she would like a charm bracelet or a necklace?" I stared at him.

"I don't know, but go for the bracelet; girls love those." I said after a while. He smiled, and started looking over the several charms.

"Doctor, what else do they have at the festival?"  
"Well, they have stalls to buy stuff, like this one here, games, that ball I mentioned earlier…" He listed many other things which I forgot just because he was going 90 miles per hours again.

"… And you didn't hear those last parts didn't you?" He said after looking at the blank expression on my face.

" Nope, sorry. It's hard to listen when you're talking 90 mph."

**A/N: And I know that I am extremely stupid and worthless to write this seriously short chapter. You can throw tomatoes at me if you want.**


End file.
